


Pumpin' Iron

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair visits Jim during a workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpin' Iron

Disclaimer: All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. 

All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author.

## Pumpin' Iron

by BCW  
October 23, 1997  


As Jim lay back on the moderately padded bench, he couldn't help thinking that, recently, Cascade was turning into US Crime Central. Running after the bad guys seemed to take up all his energy and he never had enough time for this lately. A shame really, since he was very good at it and it brought him so much pleasure. 

His arms trembled slightly with the exertion of holding the weight away from his body. Maybe he should try to do this more often. Especially since it felt sooo good! In. . .out. . .in. . .out! Sweat poured down his skin in tiny rivers. Mmm, muscles burning and ripping from the movement. 

Apply the right amount of tension, then relax. 

His heart was beating madly as he gulped great lungs full of air. 

Just one more minute, counting down, five, four, three, two, one. 

He paused in his reps as he caught a familiar, much-loved scent. Jim looked up just in time to see his Guide. Was that faint click the sound of him locking the door? 

"Hey, teach. I thought you had a counselling session." 

Blair dropped his backpack by the entrance. "Finished." 

"Then a lecture to go to?" 

And began crossing the room. "Cancelled. I caught a ride here." 

"So. . .what's up?" 

"Me." 

Jim blinked as Blair came closer. His body language said 'stalk.' There was a gleam in his eyes. All Jim's senses detected a definite 'fuck alert' radiating from his lover. "You okay?" Jim had ten more reps to do before he finished. He took the weights from their rest. 

"I will be." Blair stood behind Jim and watched him lift. "You went up ten pounds," he said, noting the 190 pound weights. 

Jim puffed as he pumped the bar twice before answering. "You haven't been here in a while." 

"You need me to spot you?" 

"I'm almost done," he responded, lifting the weights twice more. 

Blair watched as Jim lifted the weights six more times, before sliding the bar back in the brace. It'd hardly settled before a hand snaked out to pinch Jim's nipple. "I decided to take you up on an invitation to work out with you." 

"Sorry, Chief, I didn't think you liked the iron." 

Blair leaned forward to gently squeeze Jim through the crotch of his Speedos. "Oh, I don't know. I think I can do all right with what I have here." He reached down to tug Jim's T shirt up and off and tossed it carelessly aside. Leaning over the iron bar, Blair reached under the waistband to Jim's shorts and began to stroke his lover's budding erection. 

"I don't know, Chief, it takes a while to work your way up to the heavy weights." 

"Maybe I can get **you** to spot **me**." 

"Sure, Chief, anything you want," Jim worked Blair's belt loose and tugged open his jeans, sliding the zipper down to free his erection. "Looks like you started without me, here, love." He said just before taking the head of Blair's hard cock into his mouth. 

Caught off guard, at the first touch of Jim's hot mouth, Blair exploded down his lover's throat. "Oh, Jim, shit!" He straightened to his feet, staggering, Jim placing a steadying hand on his hip. "Aww, man, no fair!" 

"I thought you said you liked it fast?" Jim laughed as he took Blair in his mouth again to clean him. 

Blair smiled down at him. "I guess I did. But I left you in the dirt. Here, let me make it up to you," he said as he slipped his limp member from his lover's mouth and came around the bench to stand between Jim's legs. Sliding the shorts down Jim's thighs, he took his erection in his fist and began caressing it. 

After several strokes, Jim arched his back, thrusting himself into his lover's grip. "Oh, damn, Chief! You've got great hands!" 

"You ain't seen nothing yet, lover." Blair said as he leaned forward and took it in his mouth. 

Jim reached up to grip the bar as Blair began to trace blazing patterns around the sensitive skin of his cock with his tongue. "Should. . .be. . .registered. . .lethal!" Jim panted as Blair placed a light kiss on the tip then, slow pulled the rest deep into his mouth. "Dangerous!" Jim screamed as he came down his lover's throat. 

Blair sat back on his heels, a wide smile on his face. "You think so?" 

Jim smiled back. "Yes. Definitely." 

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door and a voice, "Say, this door isn't supposed to be locked!" The door knob rattled. "Is anybody in there?"  
  
"Sorry," Jim called out, "Just a minute." 

"Say, how 'bout we go home? I have another 'gym' I want to work out in, I hear it has some really great equipment." 

Both rose, straightening their clothes before heading towards the door. "Sure thing, love. I heard that kind of workout is great for the cardiovascular system."   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at crape@biodec.wustl.edu .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
